The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and may or may not constitute prior art.
In the manufacturing photolithography of thin film transistor and LCD (liquid crystal display) modules, magnetron sputtering is often used in PVD devices for improving sputtering efficiency. Magnets disposed below the sputtering target can improve utilization rate of the sputtering target. However, as a result of the movement of the magnets, the sputtering target may be etched unexpectedly in the form of an etching curve. When the erosion depth of a sputtering target reaches a certain value, the sputtering target can not be used any more.
It is desirable to measure the erosion depth of the sputtering target being used, and adjust the movement of the magnets and the distribution of the magnetic filed, so as to form a uniform etching curve and improve the utilization rate of the sputtering target.